State Of Grace
by EpicRusher13
Summary: The guys are left to pick up the broken pieces of a friend when they find out that James' girlfriend has cheated on him. But is all really as it seems? *Requested By AkireAlev*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is one of the requested one-shots that I'm doing. But this particular one is extended and is dedicated to **AkireAlev **who requested it. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**James P.O.V.**

"James! Where are you dude?" I heard Kendall ask from the living room.

"In here!" I responded, knowing that he would know to come to our shared room.

It didn't take long for him to make his way into our room.

"Hey do you… What are all dressed up for?" He asked, noticing my semi-casual attire that I had on.

"I'm going out with Emma tonight remember?"

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. I knew that the guys where kind of thrown for a loop when they found out that I had actually settled down with someone. Especially given my… not so great past with relationships. Emma and I have been together for half of a year now, and I could truly say that I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her.

She had moved into the Palm Woods back in June. As it turned out, she was a singer and a musician that had gotten signed to a major record label. But since she wasn't exactly famous, she was placed at the Palm Woods. Gustavo wanted one of us to go out with her to get publicity for both the band and her, since she was just starting out in the business. And of course he ended up choosing me since Kendall had Jo, Logan had Camille, and Carlos… wasn't exactly the best person for the job.

Emma and I had gone to a few red carpet premieres together and over time, we ended up really falling for each other.

"Oh yeah. I forgot all about that. Well I hope you have fun man." Kendall said before turning to leave.

"Hey Kendall, wasn't there something that you wanted to ask me?" I asked, remembering how he trailed off after seeing what I had on.

"Oh! I was going to ask if you've seen Logan and Carlos because I wanted to see if you wanted to have a guy's night. I've been doing some thinking and realized that we barely hang out anymore." He said in a small voice.

I felt a pang of guilt in my chest at the blonde's words. It was true. We've all just been doing our own thing lately. I can't even remember the last real conversation that I've had with the guys.

"Well Logan went to the movies with Camille and Carlos basically begged them to take him with them. And you know that really nobody can deny Carlos. But if you want, I can reschedule my date tonight and we can hang out." I offered, genuinely wanting to spend time with one of my best friends.

"No. James this is the first relationship you've been in that's lasted more than three months. Anyone with eyes can tell that you and Emma are meant for each other. And I don't want to get in the way of that. Besides, we can just wait until tomorrow and all four of us can hang out." He said, sounding proud of the solution that he had just come up with.

I had to admit that it felt good that Kendall was so supportive of my relationship with Emma, but I still didn't want him to feel like I was ditching him for her.

"Alright. But I'm only going out to hang out with her for about an hour. Then you and I are going to have a guy's night!" I said in a stern tone, making sure that he knew that my decision was final. I didn't miss the smile that crept onto his face at my words.

"Okay." He said before pulling me into a tight hug. "Thanks Jay." He whispered before letting me go.

"No problem Ken. Do you mind setting everything up while I'm gone?"

"Sure thing. Now go. Don't want you to be late do we?" He said, pushing me out the door in the process.

"Have fun!" He yelled, closing the door before I got the chance to reply.

I let out a chuckle at the blonde before heading down to the lobby where I was supposed to meet Emma in about five minutes.

XxX

30 minutes. That's how long I've been sitting in the lobby waiting for Emma. I had called her and texted her numerous times to see if something was wrong but she never replied. I wanted to go up to her apartment and check but I was afraid that I would miss her if I left.

After another fifteen minutes had passed, I decided to get something to drink before going up to her apartment. As I made my way to the vending machine, I noticed a head of brunette hair that looked strangely familiar out at the pool. I walked towards the brunette and I felt myself freeze at the sight.

Because there was Emma, in a full on make out session with none other than Jett.

Now I was never one to cry. I've only cried once in my life, and that was when my parents had gotten a divorce. But right now, I couldn't stop the tears that were now burning at my eyes.

I turned around and starting heading back towards the elevator when I suddenly heard someone call my name.

"James!" I immediately froze at the sound of her voice.

"What?" I asked, trying my best not to show how hurt I was.

"I promise, it's not what it looks like."

As soon as the words left her mouth, I felt my sadness replaced with anger.

"Oh, so you weren't just making out with Jett? _Jett_ of all people?!" I yelled, growing even more angry by the second. She knew how much the guys and I hated Jett. That's when the reality of the situation finally hit me. She had just cheated on me.

"James please, if you'd just let me explain-"

"I'm sorry Emma. I just… I can't do this right now." I said, my voice breaking towards the end. I turned around and ran straight for the elevators, just wanting to be alone.

As soon as I walked into the apartment, I started heading straight for my shared room.

"James? Is that you? I thought you would be gone for an hour? She didn't stand you up did she? I swear if she did I'll-"

I decided to ignore Kendall's barrage of questions for now. I didn't even bother to look and see where he was. But as soon as I got to the room, I locked the door and made my way to my bed. I didn't even bother trying to hold back the tears anymore. I ignored the worried calls that were coming from the other side of the door, not really feeling up to talking right now. Eventually, I just cried myself to sleep.

**Kendall P.O.V.**

To say that I was confused would be an understatement. It had been about two hours since James had gotten back. I wasn't sure exactly what happened, but seeing as he was so happy when he left it was safe to assume that it had something to do with Emma.

I had already put everything away, knowing that James probably wouldn't be up to having a guy's night given what happened. I decided to try one more time to see if I could find out what was bothering my best friend.

"James?" I called as I lightly knocked on the door, but got no response. I decided to take a chance and see if the door was unlocked which, to my surprise, it was.

As soon as I saw the brunette, my heart immediately stopped.

His eyes, that usually held so much emotion and light, were now dull and lifeless. Usually I was able to tell what he was feeling or thinking, but now, it was like he was a robot. A shell of his former self.

"Jay?"

No response.

"Come on Jay. You gotta talk to me man. What's wrong?" I asked.

Still nothing.

I felt myself become even more nervous with each passing second. He wasn't showing any emotion at all.

"Please…"I pleaded, wanting to know what was wrong so that I could try and help. But I wasn't expecting the next three words that left his mouth.

"She cheated on me."

While I was thinking that something along those lines had happened, I honestly didn't want to believe it.

"James…" I started, but was cut off.

"She cheated on me. With _Jett_ of all people! I mean, is there something wrong with me? Oh my god… it's me! I wasn't good enough for her!"

I couldn't help but look in shock at the brunette. James was one the most confident people I knew and here was he was blaming himself.

"Jay, I can assure you right now that there is _nothing_ wrong with you!" I said in a stern voice, angry at him for even thinking that.

"But obviously it was something I did! Otherwise she wouldn't have cheated!"

"Are you listening to yourself James?! What happened to the confident James that didn't let what others say or think affect him?" I asked, wanting him to realize how ridiculous he was being.

"Just… forget it Kendall." He said in a broken tone, leaving the room in the process.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I noticed him getting his phone and jacket.

"Out." That was all he said before walking out the door and slamming it in the process.

I wanted nothing more than to go after him, but I knew that he probably needed a little time to himself. I also knew that I was going to do whatever it took to get the old James back.

* * *

**Okay, I know I said that I would be doing one-shots but I had this idea and decided to split it up. There will probably be only one or two more chapters to this though. So I know that it wasn't great, but what do you all think so far? **_**Please**_** let me know! And I hope **AkireAlev **is enjoying it especially! I'll try to update as soon as I can. And if anyone has a one-shot to request, I'm still accepting them! **** Happy holidays everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kendall P.O.V.**

It had been about an hour since James had left. I had been wracking my brain trying to find out how to cheer him up, but I was drawing a blank. I looked up when I heard the apartment door open. I quickly headed to the living room thinking that it was probably James.

"Oh, it's just you guys." I muttered when I saw that it was Carlos and Logan.

"Well it's nice to see you too!" Logan muttered as he made his way over to me. His expression changed however when he noticed the grim look on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, following my cue and sitting down next to me on the couch, soon followed by Carlos.

"It's James." I started. Any other time, I would've chuckled at the expressions on their faces. But right now, I was too worried to care.

"What's wrong with Jamie?" Carlos asked in a childlike voice.

"Emma kind of… cheated on him." I told them.

"What?!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah. According to him, he went down to meet up with her for their date and he found her making out with Jett." I explained to them.

"Oh man, poor James." Logan said softly, sympathy laced in his voice.

"Yeah, he's definitely not taking it well." I admitted, remembering the dull and lifeless look in his eyes.

We all turned our heads to the door when we heard it open. My eyes widened in shock when I took in James' disheveled appearance and the glazed look in his eyes.

"James!" We exclaimed, making our way over to him in the process.

"I've got him guys." I said, hooking his arm over my shoulder and helping him up to our shared room.

As soon as we made it to our room I closed the door before turning to the brunette.

"Are you crazy?!" I exclaimed, noticing the strong scent of alcohol that was coming off of him.

"It hurts." He muttered, tears starting to form in his eyes. Within seconds, he was full on crying.

"Jay…" I muttered, helping him over to his bed and pulling him into a tight hug.

"It's okay. Just let it out." I encouraged him, rubbing comforting circles on his back.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. I wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or from all the crying that he did, but layed him down and pulled the covers over him before heading back to the living room.

"How is he?" Logan asked.

"Not good." I admitted, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"What are we going to do? I can't take seeing Jamie so upset."

"Don't worry Carlos. We're going to help him." Logan assured him.

"How?"

"Uh…"

I let out a sigh when Logan looked to me for support.

"Well, we can try talking to him tomorrow. Maybe between the three of us we can cheer him up." I suggested, getting nods from both Carlos and Logan.

"Well then I suggest we get some rest. We're going to have our work cut out for us tomorrow." I informed them while getting up from the couch.

"That's probably a good idea." Logan said, getting up as well.

"Yeah, goodnight guys." I said, as I started heading to my shared room.

"Goodnight Kendall." I heard them call from behind me.

As soon as I made it to the room, I couldn't help but glance over at James.

"I promise, we're going to help you through this buddy." I whispered, silently praying that tomorrow went well.

XxX

When I woke up the next day, I was expecting to see James still in his bed. But to my surprise, he was gone.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the yelling coming from the living room. I quickly got out of bed and made my way to the living room.

"You're being ridiculous James!" I heard Logan yell.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing!" James snapped before Logan cut in.

"James is talking about leaving the band!" Logan said, sending James a pointed look.

"What?!" I exclaimed, giving James an incredulous look.

"It was just a thought." He muttered.

"Why would you even think about leaving the band in the first place?" I asked, shocked that he would even consider something like that.

He didn't respond to my question, but instead walked over to the couch, looking like he was trying to keep himself from breaking down.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Emma, would it?" I asked hesitantly. Feeling my heart break a little when I saw the tears starting to run down his face.

"Jay…" I started, making my way over to him, immediately pulling him into a hug when I at down next to him.

"I know that you're hurting, but quitting the band isn't going to help." I told him softly.

"He's right Jamie." I looked up at Carlos, who was now making his way over to us.

"I hate seeing you like this. I want my Super Party King of Hollywood partner back." He said, making me smile a little.

"And I want my idiotic self-absorbed friend back that can be so irritating at times but can also be the most caring, selfless, and greatest person in the world when he wants to be." Logan added, giving James a playful punch on the shoulder.

"And I want my brother back. My brother that I've known for pretty much my entire life. My brother that I know wouldn't let anyone or anything get him down." I finished smiling a little when I saw the small smile starting to form on his face.

"Better?" I asked as he broke the hug and sat up.

"A little. It still hurts. Alot… but I'll live." He assured us, even giving us one of his million dollar smiles. And even though it didn't have that usual enthusiasm and confidence behind it, I could tell that it was slowly returning.

"Thanks guys. For everything." He said, pulling us all into a group hug.

I knew that it would take a while for him to fully get over this. But I knew that as long as he had us around, he would get over it in time.

**So, I'm sorry if this sucked or seemed a little rushed. I'm also sorry that it took me forever to update. But I've been really busy lately and haven't had a lot of time to work on any stories. And to everyone else that requested a story, I definitely will try to get them all done, but they may take a little time so please bear with me. But I do have some good news, for those who are reading **Epically Obsessed** and I's story 'Breakdown', it will be updated this weekend and we should start to have regular updates. Anyway, even though this wasn't great, I hope you all enjoyed it! Especially **AkireAlev** who requested this! :)**


End file.
